1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto now filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention generally relates to a shock absorbing handlebar mount that allows limited biased vertical motion of a bicycle handlebar, and more particularly to such a shock absorber that has fastening means to selectively lock the shock absorbing mount in a fixed position.